


ITS PUNISHMENT TIME!

by KokichixHydraulicPress



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Blood, Death, Everyone votes wrong, F/F, F/M, Gore, HAHAHAHA will I finish this? I hope so, It’s MonoKUBS, Lots of executions, M/M, Multi, Oh yeah Kaede didn’t kill Rantaro, Only two characters survive, Other, Tsumugi Is still the mastermind though, Well first Rantaro, everyone dies, lots of death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25680874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KokichixHydraulicPress/pseuds/KokichixHydraulicPress
Summary: Kaede stared in disbelief. With no warning, nothing at all, she found herself staring at Rantaro Amami’s body, lying dead in the library.Alternative title. Rantaro dies, but it’s not Kaede. They all vote wrong and get executed. It’s a fun time! Totally child friendly!
Relationships: Kaito x Maki - Relationship, Oumasai - Relationship, saimatsu
Comments: 9
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

Kaede stared in disbelief. With no warning, nothing at all, she found herself staring at Rantaro Amami’s body, lying dead in the library. Kaede looked at Shuichi, her only companion. Shuichi began to hyperventilate, breathing faster and faster. Kaede bolted from the room, trying to draw a crowd from wherever she could. While running down the halls, Kaede spotted Maki Harukawa, and Kaito Momota. Kaede flagged them down, shouting their name, while crying and heaving heavily. Kaito took notice immediately, and sprinted towards Kaede. Maki slowly walked after him, acting as if she couldn’t care less. Kaito grabbed Kaede’s shaking hands, and stared her down, as he tried to calm her with his words. “Kaede! Oh gosh, what happened?! Where’s Shuichi?! Please tell me noting happened to him!” Kaito pleaded, startling to cry with worry. Kaede weakly shook her head, eyes still as wide as saucers. “N-.. Rantaro.. library..” Kaede stumbled out, gripping Kaitos hand tight. Without warning, Kaede took off with Kaito, swerving between hallways, and finally stopping at the library. “H-hey! Kaede-!” Kaito started, when Kaede burst the doors open. 

There was Shuichi, seemingly having a panic attack, and on the floor.. oh god, on the floor.. was Rantaro’s dead body, head bludgeoned out by a katana, which was sticking straight upwards. There was a slash at the front of his neck too, oozing pink blood that was practically smeared across the entire room. The Katana has gold flakes scattered across the room, seemingly unintentional. Rantaro’s face was in absolute horror (or was that shock) and his face was completely white. Kaito just stared at Rantaro’s limp body, while a tune played above. “Bing bong, ding dong.”

In the basement, the remaining students (excluding a few) were exploring a game room, when the same tune played. Their attention was brought to the monitor, which flicked on almost immediately. There were the Monokubs, and their father Monokuma, sitting at the usual couch and table. Monokuma looked at his cubs smugly, before announcing the reason for the message. “A body has been discovered! Will everyone please head to the library, to investigate! After a certain amount of time, the class trial will begin!” The monitors shut off, as cries and screams were heard all across the school. Maki flew from the hallway, as Tsumugi, Kokichi, and Korekiyo got out of their rooms to investigate the noise. Angie, Tenko, Himiko, Gonta, Miu, Ryoma and Kiibo ran from the game room. Kirumi bolted into the library from the kitchen, as Kaito, Shuichi, and Kaede were already there. The groups collectively held their breath as they entered, before seeing Rantaro’s corpse. “AAAAGH!” A shrill shriek escaped Miu, as she stepped into the library.

Kirumi, Korekiyo, Ryoma, and Kokichi remained silent, just staring at Rantaro’s body. Tsumugi was practically bawling, while Tenko covered Himiko’s eyes. Angie frowned in pity, while Kiibo’s system began over-heating. Kaede’s eyes flicked around the room, noticing strange behavioral patterns in her classmates. Kaede knew she didn’t do it, and she had been with Shuichi the entire time. She could count Kaito off the list, and maybe Maki. A plethora of students were downstairs together, so that crossed a chunk off. Kaede’s eyes moved toward Kokichi, as he was adjusting his scarf, as if he had just put it on. (Truth bullet: Kokichi’s scarf) Korekiyo seemed more interested in the katana, which he looked at with recognition. Ryoma just listed his hat, a trait the he did quite often. Maki looked petrified, just standing in shock. Kaito was trying to calm down Shuichi in the corner, but the behavior wasn’t odd of Kaito. Even when there was a dead body in front of him, he took care of his friends. For once Miu was silent, hands covering her mouth. Kaede noticed grease on her small fingers, symboling that Miu had worked on something beforehand. (Truth Bullet: Miu’s invention) Tsumugi looked petrified, and nervous? But that’s pretty in character. Kirumi looked in grief and disappointment, as there lay someone she failed to serve. Gonta was crying (bless baby boy) and Kiibo was trying to comfort him in a weird ‘Kiibo-ish’ way. 

Kaede took all of these into account, as she was the first to speak up. “Okay.. givin’ the..” Kaede paused, eyeing Rantaro’s dead body “situation, I think it would be helpful to try and remember the last 30’ish minutes. If you remember something vital, please speak to-“ Kaede was going to say ‘Shuichi and me’, but Shuichi looked like he was going to die from stress already. “me.. about any claims. I will be reviewing-“ another awkward pause “ the situation. Any contributions will be helpful, and nessisary. Thank you..” Kaede finally got out, looking at everyone hopefully. They all stumbled around, their brains trying to comprehend the situation at hand. ‘Okay.’ Kaede thought you herself. ‘Time to investigate.’


	2. Investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS TOOK WAY LONGER THAN IT NEEDED TO BE; AND IT 12,000 WORDS. YOU GUYS HAPPY YET?! (I’m so tired please don’t let this flop.)

Kaede started her search by questioning the students from least suspicious, to most suspicious. That means Miu, Korekiyo, Kirumi and Kokichi last. She would have taken Shuichi along, but he insisted on staying with Rantaro’s corpse. Still, it felt bad just leaving Shuichi with a dead body. He was a detective though.. Anyways, Kaede went to go find Gonta, assuming he was in his lab. Kaede opened the door, seeing Gonta with a butterfly on his finger. Kaede’s heart practically melted. She would hate to interrupt, but this was important. Kaede knocked on the already opened door, to try and get Gonta’s attention. Gonta looked up at Kaede, and smiled widely. “Ah! Kaede! What do you need from Gonta?” Gonta asked. Kaede’s heart melted. He was too precious. Kaede stepped into the lab, eyeing all of the bugs fluttering around. Kaede smiled at Gonta, before getting down to business. “Hey, Gonta?” Gonta looked back up at Kaede. “Where were you before you got called to the library?” Gonta frowned, and gently ushered the butterfly away. “Gonta was downstairs; with friends!” Gonta smiled at the last part. Kaede smiled back nervously, before asking her second question. “And, who was down there?” Kaede asked. Gonta frowned again, and tried to wrack his memory. “Gonta.. Gonta was with Miu, Ryoma, Tenko, Himiko, Angie and Kiibo!” Gonta smiled. Kaede was just about to thank him, when Gonta remembered an extra detail. “Oh! But *Miu* came later! She said she was working!” Gonta exclaimed. (Truth bullet: Gonta’s account) Kaede smiled. “Thank you for your help Gonta.” Gonta smiled widely, as Kaede left his ultimate lab. 

Once Kaede was out in the hallway, Kaede assed the details she was givin. “Okay. So Ryoma, Gonta, Tenko, Himiko, Angie and Kiibo are innocent, they all have alibis for eachother. Me, Shuichi, and Kaito have alibis for eachother, so that marks us off.” Kaede paused, and made that mental note of who was left. “Miu came later, so that doesn’t make her completely innocent. That leaves Miu, Maki, Korekiyo, Kokichi and Kirumi. I should question them next.” Kaede concluded. Kaede paused in that statement. “I should probably ask Ryoma what time Miu got back, because he seems like the person to check the time often.” Kaede, now happy with her list of suspects, went off to question them.

Kaede wandered their school, before finding Ryoma and Kirumi arguing. “I don’t need my clothes washed, I’m 16!” Ryoma stayed, with his unusually deep voice. Kirumi countered, speaking politely as usual. “I’m sorry, but it is by my mainly duties that I must attend to your care.” Kaede was starting to feel like an intruder in their conversation, so she waved Kirumi over. Kirumi noticed immediately; as she turned to face towards Kaede, earning Ryoma’s attention aswelll. “Kaede? Do you require my assistance?” Kirumi questioned, formally as always. Kaede huffed at the lack of breath, before answering. “Yeah! Um, Ryoma, I also have a question for you.” Kaede told Ryoma, facing the shorter boy. “Hmm? What do you need me for?” Ryoma said, pulling down his hat. It reminded Kaede so much of Shuichi, that she could have laughed. “Ryoma; what time did Miu come downstairs?” Kaede asked, with a determined look. Ryoma looked quizzically at the girl, before responding. “If you think it will help with the investigation; it was about 30 minutes before we found Rantaro. She looked tired as well.” Ryoma concluded. (Truth bullet: Ryoma’s Account) “Thank you Ryoma!” Kaede then turned to Kirumi. “And Kirumi; what were you doing at that time?” Kaede Ashe stew maid. Kirumi smiled, and replied with a formal tone. “As you probably heard, I was washing clothes. I did see Maki walking away from the library; along with Kokichi walking towards it. He was holding something behind himself; although I could not see what it was.” Kirumi concluded. (Truth bullet: Kirumi’s account) Kaede nodded and smiled at her. “Thank you Kirumi. That is all I needed to know.” Kaede excused herself, and went to find Miu. 

Kaede walked to Miu’s ultimate lab, as she saw Kokichi walking away from it. Kokichi smiled, and speed walked away before Kaede could ask him anything. Kaede thought that that was suspicious, but right now she was questioning Miu. Kaede opened the ultimate inventors lab, to see Miu screwing in tiny screws on a tiny device. Kaede coughed loudly, and Miu jumped up from where she was sitting. She stuffed the tiny device that she was holding into her pocket, and whirled around. Her shoulders relaxed a bit when she saw it was Kaede; although her expression was still embarrassed. “Hey Miu? Can I ask you some questions?” Kaede asked calmly, trying not to scare Miu away. Miu flushes a deeper shade of red, and averted her eyes away from Kaede. “S-sure! Of course Bakamatsu! W-what’d you want to talk about?” Miu tried to say confidently; although failing miserably. Kaede frowned, and tried to look at what was in Miu’s pocket. Miu noticed and quickly covered her pockets with her hands. “W-well? Are you just gonna stand there?” Miu asked harshly, wincing at her own voice. Kaede stepped inside, making sure to shut the door behind the both of them. “Can- can you tell be what you were doing before you meet with the others?” Kaede asked nervously. To be honest, Kaede was kinda scared if Miu stuck to her usual speech pattern. Miu looked nervous again, before trying to put on a confident expression. “Wouldn’t *you* like to know!” Miu asked harshly. Kaede mentally face palmed at the inventors stubbornness, before asking again. “Miu. Can you please tell me what you were doing?” Kaede asked again; this time a little more annoyed. Miu paused. She gulped on her saliva, and finally said something. “I- the little shota told me not to say! So- is I ain’t sayin’ nut’in!” Miu practically yelled. Shota... ah! “Hey Miu?” Miu perked up her ears. “Don’t- don’t you call Kokichi shota?” ... Miu paused, before letting out a shriek. “Gah! I messed up again!” Miu face palmed, before nervously looking at Kaede. “O-okay.. yeah. Kokichi told me to make som’thin’ for him. A-Don’t go askin’ what it is though! I won’t let that slip!” Miu admitted, raising her hands defensively. (Truth bullet: Kokichi’s request) Kaede just nodded determinedly, before waving a goodbye to Miu. “Thanks for your help!” Kaede waved at Miu. Kaede shut the door tightly behind her, and went on a search for who she would be questioning next.

Kaede walked around a bit, before finding Kaito with Maki. Kaede debated trying to find Maki later; but she decided now was a great of a time as ever. Kaede waved Kaito and Maki over, letting them know she wanted to talk. Kaito let out a large grin, and patted Kaede in that back. “Hey Kaede! How’s the investigation going?” Kaito asked grinning. Kaede grinned sheepishly back, before her expression turned solem. “Well.. I’m almost out of my list of suspects, and I’m only a tiny bit closer to figuring out who.. *killed* Rantaro..” Kaede admitted, letting her low self esteem show. Kaito pouted a bit, before giving her a big thumbs up. “Ah! I’m sure you’ll get it! Also, you have the Luminary Of The Stars Kaito Momota helping you!” Kaito praised. Kaede laughed quietly, before turning to Maki. “Actually, the reason I came over is because I wanted to ask you some questions.” Kaede said, now looking at Maki. If she was surprised, she did a good job of hiding it. Kaito frowned a bit, before turning back to Kaede. “If you think it will help.. then let ‘er rip!” Kaito announced. Kaede laughed, before turning her gaze back to Maki. “Uh- apparently you took a break from your talk with Kaito? Can you tell me why?” Kaede asked Maki. Maki didn’t seem surprised by this question, but instead sighed. “I went to the bathroom. It’s as simple as that.” Maki said expressionless. Kaede blushed at her stupid question, and immediately apologized. “Ah! I’m so sorry! Didn’t mean to invade your privacy like that..” Kaede sheepishly replied. Kaede was about to turn away, when Kaito asked her something. “Hey.. don’t you think the weapon is strange? The katana left gold flakes.. they stuck to my hand when I tried to pick them up!” Kaito announced, showing off his hand that were indeed speckled with gold flakes. (Truth bullet: Gold Flakes) Kaede looked at them quizzically. “Huh. That means the the culprit must still have gold flakes on they’re hands... thank you Kaito!” Kaede said, taking in this new information. Kaito have her another thumbs up; and continued his talk with Maki. Kaede took that as her symbol to leave; as she left to go find her remaining suspects. 

Kaede was walking down that hallway; when she rammed into someone. “Ack!” Kaede yelled; rubbing her head. Foot steps from across the hall ran towards her, as she opened an eye. Oh. Kaede had bumped into Korekiyo. “Kaede! Are you okay!” Shuichi asked, from having run across the hallway to Kaede. Kaede laughed a bit, before smiling up at the shy boy. “Aha! Yeah.. my head kinda hurts though..” Kaede mumbled. A bandaged hand reached out to her, as a calm voice spoke. “Ah. My sincerest apologies Akamatsu-Chan.” Korekiyo spoke through his mask. Kaede looked up at him, and apologized too. “No, I’m sorry! I should have looked where I was going..” Kaede reasoned. Then it hit her. “Ah! Korekiyo! You’re who I was looking for!” Kaede said, jumping onto her feet. Korekiyo looked at her quizzically, before responding. “Really? Oh.. what for exactly?” Korekiyo asked. Kaede smiled shyly, and then replied to his question. “Apparently you weren’t with the others downstairs... can you tell me what you were doing?” Kaede asked. Korekiyo laughed a creepy laugh, before staring at her with cold eyes that were mimicking sincerity. “Ah. I was simply in my lab. I did leave it to go to the storage unit at one point, but I promise you I wasn’t anywhere near the library.” Korekiyo reasoned. Kaede laughed nervously. Korekiyo was freaky. “I’m sorry for asking. But.. you seemed to recognize the katana.. could you explain that for me?” Kaede asked. Korekiyo looked surprised that she noticed, then smiled (I think? He’s still wearing the mask) at her misunderstanding. “Oh.. Aha, it seems your mistaken. I recognize that katana from the storage unit. It was in a golden shell. The shell was empty when I was at the storage unit however.” Korekiyo explained. (Truth bullet: Katana shell) Kaede laughed again, she did that when she was nervous. “Okay, than you.” Kaede said. She looked at Shuichi, who was on her left, and told him where she was going next. “I’m going to find Kokichi next. You can come if you want to.” Kaede told Shuichi. Unfortunately before Shuichi could say a single word, the signature “Bing bong Ding dong” played on the speakers above. Kaede looked up at the monitors, which Monokuma was projecting. “Okay everyone! This is getting boring; so it’s class trial time!” Crap. “Please come to the main foyer to access the trial room!” With that final message, the monitors shut off. “I-I wasn’t finished!” Kaede complained, throwing her hands in in the air in annoyance. Shuichi looked at her with pity, before motioning the directing to the foyer. “We should probably get going.. we don’t want Monokuma mad..” Shuichi explained. Kaede reluctantly complied, as she got her mental state ready. It was time. The first ever class trial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is the longest chapter I have ever written, and I’m pretty proud of it. The next chapter will be posted in 2-3 day!


	3. Trial time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I CAN’T.
> 
> NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

On the elevator ride down, the first thing Kaede noticed was how cold it was. The elevator was freezing, and it’s times like these she wished she didn’t have a skirt. Kaede looked around, looking at all her suspects. The most suspicious were Korekiyo and Kokichi. If she had to pick which one; it would be Kokichi. Kaede still didn’t have the time to talk to him. The elevator clicked down *ding* and the doors opened. Inside were 16 tables; all in a circle pointing at eachother. There was also a booth, with five mini chairs in front. Kaede reckoned they were for Monokuma and the Monokubs. It was very neat and precise, and Kaede noticed the lack of camera’s. Almost as if the mastermind had a different method of viewing the trial. Hmm.. Anyway, the class shuffled towards their places, picking ones at random. Surprisingly, Tenko allowed Kokichi to stand next to Himiko. Not so surprisingly, Shuichi clung to Kaede. Monokuma sprung out from behind the podium, giggling his usual ‘Puhuhu!’

“Alright the rules of a class trial are simple!” Monokuma started, rubbing his hands together in anticipation. “This class trial is to find ‘Who Dunnit?’ and offed Rantaro!” Monokuma reminded them. As if they could forget. “Once the class has decided on an answer, voting time will begin! Then, you vote on the killer! If you get it right, the killer gets punished! If you get it wrong however.” Monokuma gave them an evil stare. “Puhuhu, everyone gets executed, and the killer graduates!” Monokuma announces, throwing his arms up in the air. The class gasped, clearly unnerved by the sudden notice. “With that said and done, let’s start the trial!” Monokuma announced, slamming a hammer down from who knows where.

Kaede noticed the uncomfortable looks on everyone’s face, and realized no one knew how to start a trial. Kaede has gone to many trials before, but none like this. Kaede sighed, and stated the first topic. “Okay everyone. I- I don’t know how we’re supposed to do this, but let’s do it together!” Kaede shouted, holding her hands up. Many grunted in agreement. “Maybe, we can start with what everyone was doing during the time!” Kaede stayed, pointing at the crowd. Tsumugi was the first to speak up. “I was downstairs with a large group of people!” “Me too!” “Gonta was with them as well!” “Angie came as well!” “Reluctantly.” Many agreed. “I was there as well, so don’t get any ideas!” Miu challenged. “No, that’s wrong!” Kaede shouted. *Break* “H-huh?” Miu chortled. “You came much later! Apparently you were working on an invention. Care to explain?” Kaede shouted, pointing accusingly at Miu. “W-wah! I was- just- uh..” Miu struggled to come up with an excuse. Kokichi decided to chime in. “I was with her that that time! We were totally-“ “Nope Nope.” Tenko interrupted. “I was commissioning a huge bomb that would destroy the world!” Kokichi paused, then started again. “Oh yeah. And I killed Ranty.” Kokichi said, letting everyone know it was an obvious lie. “No, that’s wrong..” Kaede muttered. “Y-yeah! Listen to the gremlin!” Miu shouted, pointing back at Kokichi. Kaede sighed. “Okay, but that still leaves Kaito, Maki, Korekiyo, and Kirumi. I was with Shuichi when we found him.” Kaede stated, pointing at everyone she mentioned. Korekiyo tut tutted, before stating his claim. “I was in my room the entire time. I went to the storage unit about the time that the murder was committed. Tojo-sama can back me up in my claim.” Korekiyo reasoned. Kirumi nodded, before stating her claim. “I was washing clothes. Multiple people can back me up, as their once dirty clothes are now clean. I saw Korekiyo then, but also Maki and Kokichi minutes before.” Kirumi stated. Kaede nodded. Next was Kaito. “I was walking with Maki-Roll! She had to leave in the middle of our walk, so I went to the dining hall!” Kaito said. Maki was last. “I had to use the women’s room. I could not find Kaito afterwards, but we met up when Kaede found us. That’s when we discovered the body.” Maki said. Kaede frowned. Something was missing... hey, wait a minute! “Hey, Maki? Why did you came late when you were with me and Kaito?” Kaede asked. Maki looked uncomfortable with that statement. “After I went to the bathroom, I realized... I think the girls can back me up.” The girls all flushed and got embarrassed, while the boys were confused. “Huh? What does that mean?” Kaito asked. Kaede tried to contain her blush, as she answered. “Hey Kaito? That’s all you need to know. The girls can back her up, and I’d rather not educate you right... now.” Kaede finished. Kaito looked confused again, but let it go. Kaede tried to get back on topic. “Miu went downstairs after finishing the invention, but what did you do Kokichi?” Kaede asked. “I went back to my room to test out my bomb!” Kokichi said, face blank. Kaede thought this over. Some of the alibi’s were loose, but they all had one. Time for the next topic.

“I think we should talk about the weapon next.” Kaede reasoned. Shuichi nodded, and spoke up. “It-it was a golden katana. I reckon it came from the storage unit.” Shuichi states shyly. Korekiyo nodded, and replied. “That is correct. When I went to the storage unit, the katana case was empty.” Kokichi scoffed. “So he was killed by a katana. Yadayada, so what? Who cares how he was killed?” “NO THATS WRONG!” Kaede yelled. Kokichi looked skeptical. “It matters because the katana left golden flakes! They stuck to Kaito’s hand when he tried to examine them!” At this, Kaito held up his hands to reveal the golden specks. “Will everyone please show their hands.” Kaede said. One by one, they all showed their hands, to reveal nothing was unordinary. “Hey!” Miu yelled. She was givin attention. “Kirumi has gloves on! And so does Korekiyo!” Korekiyo frowned. “These bandages take at least 40 minutes to properly adjust. I can’t just take them off and back on for such a delicate piece of information!” Korekiyo reasoned. Kirumi nodded. “These gloves were fit to my hands. I cannot take them off.” Tenko interfered next. “But doesn’t that mean anyone could use something to cover their hands, and *then* use the katana?” Tenko asked. That brought up a good point... Kaede felt like she was missing something... when everyone came into the library, something suspicious was..? “Aha! I got it!” Kaede cheered! The class looked in her direction. Kaede stayed here claim. “I saw *Kokichi fixing his scarf* when we found Rantaro! Kokichi, can you show us the inside of your scarf?” Kaede asked. Kokichi seemed shocked by the sudden question, but put on an annoyed mask. “Getting undressed are we? His naughty Kaede.” Kokichi retorted. “Degenerate! Just do what Akamatsu says!” Kokichi sighed. “Hey! You asked for it!” Kokichi then took off his scarf. The most noticeable thing was... a large scar, ranging across a third of his neck. “There. Happy?” Kokichi asked. “Kokichi..” Kaede heard Shuichi whisper. Kaede tried to get back on task. “Um, yeah.. Alright! Show us the inside of the scarf Kokichi!” Kaede demanded. Kokichi reluctantly replied, unfolding it as showing the inside. Kokichi immediately looked confused and concerned. “Huh?” Kokichi asked. The room stilled. There were golden flakes on the inside if Kokichi’s scarf. “I didn’t put them there! You guys believe me, right?” Kokichi tried to ask. Maki growled. “Kokichi did it. That little-“ “hey!” Kaede said. “We don’t have all the evidence yet! You can’t assume these things Maki!” Kaede reasoned. Kokichi stared at his scarf, before putting it back on. “I did not put that there.” Kokichi said determinedly. Kaede sighed. “Wait.. didn’t Kirumi say you were *headed towards the library*?” Kaede yelled, accusing Kokichi more than ever. “Yeah, but I wasn’t headed that way! And that is not a lie!” Kokichi shouted, trying to convince the crowd. “Are you sure ‘ya little shota? Your blindness thingy you had me make says otherwise!” Miu shouted back at him. The conversation went on a hold. 

.  
..  
...  
..  
.

“The- the WHAT?!” Tenko yelled, breaking the momentarily silence. “I-oh.. I said that out loud, didn’t I..” Miu whispered. Kokichi looked startled by the sudden reveal. Never a good sign. “That was an obvious lie I told her to say.” Kokichi tried to laugh it off. Kaede noticed the slight hesitation in his voice, so she decided to speak up. “Even if it was a lie, can you explain the flecks? Why Kirumi saw you walking towards the library? What excused do you have there?” Kaede shouted across the court. “Huh?” Kokichi asked, trying to seem unbothered. “Hey, I remember something else!” Tsumugi said, letting everyone know she was still here. “Rantaro told me that Kokichi wrote a note, saying to meet him in the library! So that proves you *are* the culprit Kokichi!” Tsumugi countered. Kokichi gasped, making it drawn out and obvious. “Gasp! How dare my beloved Ranty lie!” Kokichi face hardened into a scowl. “I HATE liars. Plus, how could I even stab Ranty. I’m 5’1 people. Are you forgetting?” Kaede pondered this.

Non-stop debate!

“That’s right! Kokichi is too short!”  
Angie cried  
“It is not out of the range of possibilities, that Kokichi used a step ladder.”  
Korekiyo reasoned.  
“I’m telling you guys! I tooootally didn’t do it!!”  
Kokichi explained.  
“Plus, there is no step ladder in the library..”  
Himiko said sleepily.  
“So he couldn’t have done it!”  
Miu screamed.

“NO THAT’S WRONG!”

Miu looked in horror. Kaede explained her outburst. “Kokichi could have slashed him in the neck with the katana! The simply pushed him.” Kaede remembered. The rest thought about it for a moment. Rantaro’s neck was cut... “Still, I don’t know what you’re talking about! I didn’t send a letter, I didn’t get the katana, and I especially didn’t kill Rantaro!” Kokichi yelled. “I WOULDN’T PUT IT PAST A DEGENERATE!” Tenko immediately replied. “WELL AT LEAST A DEGENERATE DOSN’T ACCUSE INNOCENT PEOPLE!” Kokichi shouted back. “YOU ARE DEFINITELY *NOT* INNOCENT KOKICHI!” Tenko screamed. “SAY THAT TO WHOEVER FRAMED ME!” Kokichi was now screaming aswell. “Hey, hey!” Kaede said, yelling at the pair. “Okay so the *culprit*” Kaede was careful not to say Kokichi. “Attacked Rantaro’s neck first. Okay, then he pushed him to the ground and killed him. How does no one have blood on their clothes?” Kaede asked the crowd. They were silent for a moment. 

...

“Wasn’t Kirumi doing the washing?” Angie asked. The attention was now on her. “Atua told Angie that the culprit put their bloody clothes on the wash!” Angie said, doing a praising pose. Everyone nodded. It made sense. “Then... they went back to their room... as if nothing happened..” Kaede said, all the puzzle pieces coming together.

The class looked at eachother skeptically. Kaede thought for a moment. “I-I think I figured it out.” Kaede said. The class stared at her. Kaede gulped before continuing. “The murder scene went like this;

“The culprit asked Rantaro to meet them in the library this morning. But before they went there, they prepared.

“The culprit asked Miu to make them a blindness device. After a bit of convincing, Miu agreed. 

“The culprit then folded their scarf around their hands, and headed towards the storage unit.

“The culprit got their katana, Rantaro’s Murder weapon.

“After, the culprit headed towards the library, passing Kirumi during her washing.

“The culprit met Rantaro there, and without warning, blinded him with the device.

“The culprit slashed his neck, making sure Rantaro couldn’t cry out.

“After that, there was no turning back. The culprit pushed Rantaro down, and stuck the Katana straight into his skull, killing him on impact. 

“Without detection, The culprit placed their bloody clothes in the wash, and changed. 

“The culprit didn’t notice the gold flakes on their scarf, leading to the culprit’s demise.

“Isn’t that right, *Kokichi Oma*?” Kaede finished.

The room was still.

“Voting time?” Monokuma asked. Kaede nodded. “Voting time.” Kokichi panicked. “Hey! I didn’t do it! I was framed! You gotta believe me!” Kokichi cried. Kaede gave him a harsh glare. “Sorry Kokichi. No ones falling for your lies this time.” 

The voting screen came up, and everyone clicked Kokichi. Kokichi clicked Kaede. At the end, the results were posted. 15 votes Kokichi, one vote Kaede. Everyone glared at Kokichi. He shrank under their glares. “Can’t believe I trusted you.” Miu said, coldly and quietly for once. “You’re a monster Kokichi.” Kaede said, eyes throwing daggers at the boy. “You deserve the worst punishment.” Maki said judgingly. “Puhuhu!” Everyone turned to Monokuma. “What are you laughing at?” Himiko glared. “PuhuhuhahahHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAH!” Monokuma burst into a laughing fit. Everyone was taken aback. “HAHA YOU THOUGHT IT WAS KOKICHI?!?!”

everyone’s heart sank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Put in the comments who you think it was :))))))))
> 
> I’ll have three executions per chapter. I mapped it all out, and it will take 4 more chapters total, without the killer mastermind and survivors (they survive the execution)


	4. This is not a chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry

I have been so unmotivated recently, and it has been so horrible. The chapter I have right now is rushed, and honestly so horrible. I’m going to have to re-write it, it’s so bad. Tell me in the comments who the first three that should be executed are. It’s just so bad


	5. 3 gone, 13 to go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haha, kinnie brain go brrrrrrr

“W-what?!?” Kaede screamed. Kokichi was silent, standing completely upright, shadows covering his face. “I-It’s a lie....” Kokichi mumbled weakly. Miu looked in horror; after all she was a massive part of the trial. “We-we lost?” She said weakly. Himiko broke down crying, crying more than she ever had before. The same went for a few other students, while Tojo, Ryoma, Korekiyo, and Kokichi just stood there; trying to comprehend the situation. “Wow, a bunch of sad sacks are we?” Monokuma asked, grinning ever so playfully. No one could muster to say a single word. It was too much. Too much. Too Much. Too MucH. TOo MucH! TOo MUcH! TOO MUcH! TOO MUCH! TOO MUCH! TOO MUCH! Way.. too.. much.. Monokuma slammed the red button, as things looked like they were in slowmotion. Ropes hung down, latching themselves on everyone’s necks, dragging them away to a glass dome. On it, it said “Final Execution” The flashing lights were too much. Kaede closed her eyes, expecting immediate pain. Instead, the ropes dropped her down, in a glass room, in a circle like in the trial room. Kaede opened her eyes to see, three of her friends in deadly situations.

A cultural Dispute  
Korekiyo laughed in the face of danger. Until now that is. He was going to die, and it was too much. The stupid Monokuma’s tied him up, before wrapping him in flags from all the nations. One high kicked him. Surprisingly, it hurt like hell. That’s when Korekiyo realized. Monokuma has razors on it feet and hands. Another stabbed him with keys. Kick, punch, chop, Keys, Slash, Stab, Kick punch chop keys slash stab, KICK PUNCH CHOP KEYS SLASH STAB. Faster and faster, until Korekiyo was broken beyond recognizing. Korekiyo turned into a ghost, before the Monokuma’s rammed a truck into his ghostly body. A female ghost looked saddened, before turning away. The beat down stopped, as Monokuma huffed. He kicked up, landing into Ryoma’s box.

The 1000 blows 2.0  
Ryoma was tied to a pole, strapped in with chains. A tennis ball dispenser sat parallel him, with 1000 tennis balls packed in. Monokuma picked up a racquet, and the execution started. It started out slow, tennis balls flying mediocre, before it quickly picked up the pace, before it was almost dizzing. It started to spin, hitting Ryoma at all angles, making it as agonizing as possible. Ryoma cried out in pain, before it all went silent. It was finished. Monokuma jumped over to Angie.

The jump of belief. 

Angie was on a cliff side, with a narrow and thin path, leading to the edge. Angie hesitates, and stayed put. A blinding light emerged, as clouds formed to reveal; Atua?! Angie light up immediately, Almost running towards him. On the narrow path, Angie almost fell multiple times, Atua helping her back up with thick clouds. Angie finally made it to Atua, before the way behind her crumbled. Atuas happy expression became angry, as his clouds started to turn black. Angie looked frightened, as the path continued to crumple behind her. She almost stepped back, until she realized the path was crumbling. Angie she’s a single tear, before falling backwards, expecting Atua to save her. The ‘Atua’ took off its mask, showing its Monokuma face. Angie looked in horror before hitting the ground, breaking every bone in her tiny body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ToO mUCH!!!!!!
> 
> Also, sorry I had MASSIVE burnout.  
> Who do you think killed Ranty?


	6. 6 down, 10 to go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lol, okay, so I didn’t know how much time had passed, so I rushed this chapter ;-;. Miu is the only character that I didn’t have an execution for, so it’s probably trash :)))

Don’t be fooled by the Monokubs cutesy faces. They are monsters, just like their father. All 6 of the Mono’s jumped into Miu’s box, before starting the painful execution.

Improvisation Sensation

Miu was dumped into a large chamber filled with nuts, bolts, lose wires, forgotten blueprints, and it looked like a junkyard. Miu has landed onto a large iron plate, and it started moving backwards. Miu looked behind her, seeing the large machine away at all of the trash that got to close to it. Miu desperately searches through the dump, before figuring out why the blueprints were in there. They were dumb! And impossible to build! Miu sighed shakily, before visualizing her jet pack blueprint in her mind. Miu grabbed the material, placing it in a faulty freezer she had found. She grabbed tonwires for straps, and placed it on her back. She tried to fit back up, only to have her machine pelted with rocks. Miu looked at the culprit fearfully, when seeing that the Monokubs were grabbing and throwing lose rocks at lightning speeds. Miu fell down, straight into the way of the machine, before she was crushed without remorse. Monokuma jumped to Tenko’s booth.

Neo Akido Takedown

Tenko was placed into a dojo, with Monokumas littering the floor in fighting stances. Tenko raisiny broke down the first three, realizing they were cheap wood. Tenko became confident, kikijg and hitting down more and more. Tenko got y to o the last mono, when it pounced. Tenko, taken of guard froze, before being scratched in the arm by sharp nails. Tenko screamed, before five more Monokumas came from the ceiling, scratching up Tenko as well. Tenko tried to fight back, but she was in too much pain. Tenko started crying, a last wail emitting from her mouth. Monokuma seemed exasperated, before jumping into Kirumi’s.

Requesting... Requesting...

Kirumi was in her lab, looking surprised of where she was. Her doors started pounding, Kirumi jumped because of the sudden loud noise. The doors broke open, revealing a horde of Monokumas. The Monokuma’s demanded small things, like ‘pick me up’ ‘give me that’ ‘move your hair‘. Kirumi hesitates, before fulfilling the requests. The Monokuma’s looked up in glee, before asking more and more. Kirumi tried to keep up, but eventually got wore down. The Monokuma’s were mad at her slowness, so they started throwing rocks, hitting and kicking Kirumi. As Kirumi tried to match their speed, the Monokuma’s became angrier and faster, hitting kicking, until Kirumi finally screamed in pain. Her lab walls came crumbling down on top of her, crushing her into a bloody mess.


	7. Oooooh New chapter finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haha sorry for being late :/

Monokuma laughed, exclaiming that it was for the main showcase. “Now it’s time.... to kill off the favorites!” Monokuma jumped in Kaede’s very own glass box, making quite a large hole in it, cutting Kaede with the remaining glass shards. She seethed in pain, but she knew this was only the beginning. 

Del Flowalzer (This one is pretty much the same.)

A giant piano unfolded, dropping Kaede down onto it. The rope attached to her neck bore into her neck, making it hard to breathe. Crowds of Monokuma’s surrounded the stadium, watching the poor girl in glee. The rope hoisted her up, playing a tune from her feet onto the large keyboard. The faster it got, the more she messed up, making the crowd boo and throw sharp objects and food at her. The Monokubs only speed up, cutting off Kaede’s air supply. In immense pain, Kaede stopped breathing, the Monokubs huffing and puffing. Shuichi called out to her crying, but the piano shut, making sure Kaede would never be seen again. Monokuma smiled, and jumped into Gonta’s glass box. Wild Wild Insecticide. (Wow so original. It’s also the same execution as in-game.) Gonta was strapped to a pole, wiggling around in discomfort. Monokuma glared at him, housing a pistol to his chest. He shot, but instead of bullets there were wasps. Monokuma shot and shot and shot again, laughing and giggling as Gonta’s face puffed up and became swollen. Monophanies stomach exploded, revealing a huge wasp, bugger than Gonta himself. It speed over, stabbing Gonta through the heart. Gonta looked in pure agony, before Monokuma set him ablaze, making sure he would never be seen again. Monokuma laughed, and jumped into Kokichi’s box. Truth or Dare. They placed Kokichi’s tiny body on a game board, filled with the brightest colors that could blind you. Monokuma gave Kokichi a dice, as he rolled. Kokichi landed on a axe square, causing an axe to appear from the side almost slicing Kokichi in half. Kokichi was then givin the ability to choose. ‘Truth or Dare?’ Kokichi picked up dare, as his face paled. The screen shows the card, saying Your must let the next trap hit you. Kokichi went around the board, narrowly missing the trap squares, and kept taking on dare after dare. Finally Kokichi was at the end of the board, one square away from winning. Kokichi instinctively said ‘Dare’ until it was revealed there were no more dare cards left. The Monokuma picked up the truth card, showing it to the screen. It read a simple question that was spread around in a middle school game of Truth or Dare. ‘What is your greatest secret.’ Kokichi paled, his every movement screamed fear. He gulped, and whispered. The first draw cake back to bite him, causing an axe to fall down, jamming itself into Kokichi’s skull. His eyes rolled back, tears streaming down. Kokichi’s body fell backwards, the game board closing and crushing the small boy.


	8. Final 5

Kiibo’s fake eyes rolled into the back of his head, falling back as the machine crushed him one final time. Shuichi winced as Kiibo’s icon went black on the screen. Himiko’s light up, as Monokuma announced something big. “Puhuhu! We’re running short on watch time, so we’ll have two executions in one!” Shuichi watched in horror, as his own screen light up too. Himikos eyes glazed with tears, as Monokuma brought upon a nightmare. “Two for the price of one!” Himikos room started to fill with water, as chains erupted from the floor. They trapped her hands and neck, making sure she couldn’t move. Shuichi’s own box folded itself in half, and formed into a detectives office. Shuichi made eye contact with a yearly Himiko, as their punishment began. Himiko began to thrash about in her chains, as Shuichi noticed the walls closing in. Shuichi looked desperately around the room, looking for something; anything to help with his situation. A case folder was on the desk, with a badly drawn Monokuma saying ‘Sorry I was born stupid’ Shuichi growled in anger, as the walls became claustrophobicly close. Himiko became still, closing her eyes and muttering a spell. Shuichi said a quick prayer to whatever god was out there, and chucked everything he could find at the walls. Himikos tank filled with water, now reaching over her small head. Shuichi started to crouch, as the walls were way to close. Himikos face turned purple, and Shuichi was twisted this way and that. Until it stopped. Monokuma’s face was confused, until Kiibo’s head popped into their monitors. The floors of their tanks dropped, bringing the ultimates with them. Maki watched in horror, as her class of 16 whittled down to 2. “Congratulations Maki Harukawa, for the excellent murder and framing of Rantaro Amami! You will now be escorted of the premisis to live a happy life!”


End file.
